The present invention relates to compact storage and retrieval of vehicles from parking garages. More particularly, an automated containerized vehicle storage system that stores automobiles in stacked containers maneuvered by hydraulic devices is described.
Storage of automobiles in conventional drive through self-parking garages is not space efficient. Typically, the necessary drive through lanes that allow driver access can require as much as half the total parking space. Given the high land, construction, and maintenance costs in cities, parking costs are inflated because of their wasted space.
To reduce the waste of valuable parking space, many garages provide parking attendants that accept automobiles from drivers, parking the automobiles in compact rows. However, retrieval of a particular automobile can be time consuming, requiring temporary repositioning of many automobiles to permit exit of the desired automobile. In addition, because many drivers desire to park their own automobiles, and because of the high cost of providing parking attendants, this is not an ideal solution to the problem of wasted parking space.
Alternatively, mechanical systems have been described for the automatic storage and retrieval of vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,926 describes a transfer mechanism for handling a pallet that supports a self-parked vehicle. Another example of a mechanical vehicle handling system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,579, in which modules are moved by a sophisticated hydraulic system. However, such complex vehicle parking systems are expensive, and can be slow to operate.
There is therefore a need for a containerized vehicle storage system which is cost efficient, which utilizes a relatively non-complex design in order to minimize downtime due to mechanical failures, and which minimizes the time required for retrieval of a vehicle stored therein. The present invention is directed toward meeting these needs.
The present invention provides a simple and relatively inexpensive containerized vehicle storage system for holding self-parked vehicles. In one embodiment, the system includes a building or housing having an upper level and a lower level, with the lower level being situated below level of vehicle entrance into the housing. A plurality of containers are positioned in at least two vertically stacked columns in the housing. Each container is identically configured, and includes a weight tolerant structural shell. The shell is formed by a floor, sidewall and roof arranged to define a shell entrance and an oppositely situated shell exit to permit respective entry and exit of a vehicle into and from the shell of the container. The shell is typically configured to support the weight of a conventional automobile positioned inside the shell, and further support a stack of about ten similarly loaded and configured containers. Optionally, the shell entrance and shell exit are identical, with the vehicle exiting by backing out from tile shell entrance/exit. In this embodiment, the container can include an integrally formed endwall positioned opposite the shell entrance. Endwalls of containers in a first column are positioned adjacent to shell entrances of containers in a second column.
Each container supports a roller assembly for resting upon the container in the column positioned immediately below, and a track assembly for supporting and guiding the roller assembly of the container positioned immediately above. First and second lifts are positioned respectively below the first and second columns of containers, with the first and second lifts being movable to fit the columns a vertical distance corresponding to the height of a container. Horizontal movement of containers is enabled by first and second horizontal mover assemblies. A support assembly is also provided for supporting containers in the first and second columns as a container positioned in the lower level of the housing is horizontally moved by the first horizontal mover assembly.
In one form of the invention, a containerized vehicle storage system is disclosed, comprising a movable container for storing a vehicle; a platform adapted to support the container when the container is placed thereon, the platform having a first side and a second side; an enclosure at least partially surrounding the platform, the enclosure including a first wall adjacent to the first side of the platform and a second wall adjacent to the second side of the platform; a first vertical rack mounted to the first wall; a first pinion gear rotatably mounted to the first side of the platform and in meshed engagement with the first vertical rack; a second vertical rack mounted to the second wall; a second pinion gear rotatably mounted to the second side of the platform and in meshed engagement with the second vertical rack; and a hydraulic cylinder coupled to the platform and operable to raise and lower the platform, wherein the meshed engagement between the first pinion gear and the first vertical rack and between the second pinion gear and the second vertical rack substantially prevent uneven forces from being applied to the hydraulic cylinder.
In another form of the invention, a containerized vehicle storage system is disclosed, comprising a movable container for storing a vehicle; a first platform adapted to support the container when the container is placed thereon, the first platform comprising a first rack frame; a plurality of first idler wheels rotatably mounted to the first rack frame, at least one first driven wheel rotatably mounted to the first rack frame, and at least one first source of rotary motion coupled to the first driven wheel and operative to rotate the first driven wheel, wherein the first source of rotary motion is operable at variable speeds; and a second platform adapted to support the container when the container is placed thereon, the second platform comprising a second rack frame, a plurality of second idler wheels rotatably mounted to the second rack frame, at least one second driven wheel rotatably mounted to the second rack frame, and at least one second source of rotary motion coupled to the second driven wheel and operative to rotate the second driven wheel, wherein the second source of rotary motion is operable at variable speeds.
In another form of the invention, a containerized vehicle storage system is disclosed, comprising a plurality of movable containers adapted for storing vehicles, the plurality of containers being arranged into a first stack and a second stack; and a top transfer system positioned above the first and second stacks, the top transfer system comprising a carriage adapted to move between a first position above the first stack and a second position above the second stack, and all engagement member coupled to the carriage and adapted to move between an upper position and a lower position, wherein the engagement member will engage a container located at a predetermined position below the carriage when the engagement member is in the lower position; wherein one of the plurality of containers may be moved from the first stack to the second stack by positioning the carriage above the one container, engaging the one container with the engagement member by moving the engagement member to the lower position, and positioning the carriage above the second stack such that the one container moves with the carriage.
In another form of the invention, a containerized vehicle storage system is disclosed, comprising a movable container for storing a vehicle, the container having an upper surface for supporting the vehicle and a bottom surface; a platform adapted to support the container when the container is placed thereon; and a retractable live load holding system coupled to the platform, the retractable live load holding system having an extended position in which the retractable live load holding system is in contact with the bottom surface of the container, and a retracted position; wherein the container is free to move upon the platform when the retractable live load holding system is in the retracted position and the container is prevented from moving relative to the platform when the retractable live load holding system is in the extended position.
In another form of the invention, a movable container for use in a containerized vehicle storage system is disclosed, the container comprising a floor adapted to hold the vehicle thereon; a depressible panel formed in the floor; and means for raising and lowering the depressible panel such that the panel has a raised position in which the panel is substantially flush with the floor and a lowered position which creates a cavity in the floor; wherein a weight of the vehicle operates to move the panel to the lowered position when a wheel of the vehicle is moved onto the panel, thereby lowering the wheel into the cavity and preventing further movement of the vehicle; and wherein the means for raising and lowering is operable to raise the panel to the raised position in order to allow movement of the vehicle.
In another form of the invention, a method for operating a containerized vehicle storage system is disclosed, comprising the steps of a) identifying a user of the system; b) determining a normal leave time for the user; c) identifying a desired stack level associated with the normal leave time; d) identifying a stack in which an empty container is at the desired stack level; e) moving tile empty container to a ground level; and f) directing the user to the empty container.
In another form of the invention a method for operating a containerized vehicle storage system is disclosed, comprising the steps of: a) determining a normal leave time for a user of the system; and b) at the normal leave time, moving a container associated with the user to a ground level position.